Mistress Sookie
by Thyra10
Summary: After a life full of decisions, Eric hands over all control to Sookie for the night. My Secret Santa story for RouxRoux. Canon. PWP. Warning: BDSM.


**Mistress Sookie**

**A/N:**

This is my Secret Santa story for **RouxRoux**. The mentioning of "Little Eric" was one of RouxRoux`s Christmas wishes. **Merry Christmas, RouxRoux!**

This little tale is inspired by a discussion about the number of stories about submissive Sookies and dominating Erics and the lack of stories about the opposite.

Mistress Sookie is - as the title indicates - about Eric handing over all control to Sookie. If you`re not comfortable reading about a submissive Eric - or submission in general - then this is not a story for you.

I want to thank **Suki59** for being such an outstanding beta and **Peppermintyrose** for all her amazing advice and suggestions on a topic I`m not very that familiar with.

* * *

><p><strong>Mistress Sookie<strong>

"Do you think you`re superior to me just because you have fangs?" the blonde woman in leather spat out.

I honestly did feel slightly superior to humans in general, but not to Sookie. I bowed my head and replied.

"No." It wasn`t until I heard the silence cutting through the air I realized my mistake. "No, _Mistress_," I hastily corrected myself.

I smiled to myself because I knew what was coming. Punishment. And the kind of punishment that was the whole reason I was here, dressed like this. I wasn`t the first powerful man who enjoyed giving up all power for a few hours and I wasn`t the last.

Sookie Stackhouse in leather was my salvation. She was what got me through the night. So was Sookie Stackhouse in a white summer dress, but right now I needed Mistress Sookie. I needed someone in control and I needed that someone not to be me.

"You were fast, but not fast enough, Eric," she said in that icy tone she used on our nights in leather. One would never have thought that Sookie would be able to pull off the dominatrix gear she was wearing – she`d seemed way too wholesome for it. But the contradictions between her tan skin and thick blonde hair and that black leather corset and the heavy boots she was wearing created an amazing effect. So did my large frame in the too-small pink leather briefs.

Sookie had insisted on pink. Something about the time we`d had together while I was cursed.

"I`m sorry, Mistress," I said. And I was. "It won`t happen again."

"Both you and I know it will happen again, Eric. You`ve made promises before that you didn`t keep, haven`t you?"

I nodded. "I have, Mistress." And I had. I`d married Sookie and then made arrangements to marry Freyda. I was glad that whole mess was sorted out now but it had created a rift in our relationship. A severe rift.

It had been part of my reason to suggest that we engage in a little role play. I wanted to give Sookie some control over me – just for a few nights. What I hadn`t told her back then was how much I`d craved giving up control.

She`d understood after awhile, though. Sookie was many things, but never stupid.

"And what do I do when you misbehave?"

I was looking down but given the difference in our height and how closely she`d come to stand, I could still see her thighs and the leather boots she was wearing.

I`d wanted her to wear spiky heels but she`d just stared at me and told me high heels were way too uncomfortable. Who would have thought army boots would have an even bigger effect?

"You punish me," I replied, feeling butterflies in my stomach. Would she use the whip? The cane? Or would she force me to do something I hated doing?

I wasn`t a pain whore and I certainly hated doing whatever she made me do on those nights, but I did like the suspense. Having her decide. Submitting to her will.

She groped my groin. "You seem to like my punishments a little too much, Eric," she commented and she was right. The pink leather briefs were too small when I wasn`t erect. Now they were almost painful to wear.

"I shall find a punishment you will hate. Get down on your knees and stay down until I get back."

I promptly got down on my knees, my head down and my hands behind my back.

Sookie was a natural at dominating – something one wouldn`t have thought when one knew to what lengths she usually went to accommodate people and make them feel at home. Sometimes literally like when she took me in and let me live in her house when I was cursed. She`d also let that dark-haired friend of hers live here. Amelia. Nothing good came out of that friendship but a broken bond. And who could have known breaking the bond could be a good thing? It was what got me out of marrying Freyda, though.

I wasn`t sending flowers to Amelia any time soon. She`d helped Sookie break the bond because she`d wanted Sookie to date Alcide – a man who`d done nothing but exploit Sookie.

Not that I had never taken advantage of Sookie but Amelia had tried to couple Alcide and Sookie when Sookie was mine. I would never forget that.

Sookie had also taken in her fairy cousins – one of them being fairy in more than one sense. They were gone now, luckily, or I wouldn`t have been on my knees in leather briefs in Sookie`s living room. I was a glutton for punishment, and plenty of it, but I didn`t care to have witnesses.

I listened for Sookie, heard her walking around in her bedroom, and my fantasies started running fast about the punishment scenes she`d set up for me. Would I be tied up, perhaps? Would she be using the candle on me? Maybe the nipple clamps? Or the vibrator?

I`d set a hard limit on silver. I enjoyed some pain and even humiliation, but the aching burns from silver were too closely linked to final death and I found my undead life too precious to want to go down that road.

Sookie had stared at me in disbelief when I`d told her she couldn`t use silver. Apparently that was a hard limit for her as well and she`d almost been offended that I would even feel the need to mention it. Sookie liked being in control but had no need to be cruel.

The thought of what Sookie was going to do to me – the anticipation – was killing me. Or rather, it brought life to me. As a vampire it was not hard for me to be absolutely still, even in the uncomfortable position in which Sookie had left me, but inside I was shivering.

I heard the floorboards creak and Sookie was back in the living room.

"Straighten up!" she commanded and I straightened my shoulders. Not that they had sagged but her voice made me want to do something. Show her that I obeyed.

"Good," she said and a silly shiver of pride ran through my body. "You were a good boy, Eric."

"Thank you, Mistress," I replied, wanting to smile but keeping it down.

"But you still deserve to be punished, don`t you, Eric?"

"I have been bad, Mistress, and deserve your punishment."

"Good. Now, you remember your safe word, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, Mistress."

"Your safe word is …?"

"My safe word is `Russell`, Mistress," I replied. Russell Edginton`s mansion had been where I`d had my first Sookie-induced orgasm. It had not been inside her or even something she`d wanted, but the feeling of her soft body between my legs and her drinking my blood had made me jerk off against her back. Her ass. This was why I had chosen `Russell` as my safe word. I`m sure Russell would have approved.

"Good boy."

She walked around me and suddenly she pulled my hair up, and hard. Then she placed some kind of contraption in it that kept it pinned to my scalp. I groaned. I could hear her rustle about behind my back and then I felt a cloth being tied around my head, covering my eyes.

Being deprived of one sense makes one rely more on the other ones. It also adds to the general feeling of insecurity that these nights were all about. I trusted Sookie but since I never knew what she`d planned, my anticipation was always mixed with a tiny bit of anxiety and not being able to see reinforced that feeling

"Get up!"

"Yes, Mistress," I said while getting up to stand on my feet.

"Follow me," she commanded and left the room.

Being a vampire makes it easier to walk around without the use of eyesight than what it would have been for a human. After all, in my first many hundred years, I lived in relative darkness. It wasn`t until first gaslights in the big cities and later electricity, I had other lights to guide me than those of the stars and the moon, since I was rarely invited inside to enjoy the fireplaces and candles people lightened up their homes with.

I padded out of Sookie`s living room and followed her into the bedroom. I sniffed for the smell of candles but couldn`t detect any. I moved towards the bed, not sure where Sookie was. But then I heard her heartbeat and felt her walking towards the other door from her bedroom – the one leading to her bathroom.

I followed her and soon felt her hands guiding me to stop and lean my ass against her sink.

"Who owns your orgasms, Eric?" she asked.

"You do, Mistress," I replied obediently, but the word orgasm made my anticipation rise.

"And what does that mean, Eric?" she asked.

"I do not come until you give me permission, Mistress."

"And when do I give you permission to come?"

"Only when I`ve been a good boy, Mistress."

"Have you been a good boy, Eric?"

I knew the answer to that one. "No, Mistress."

"Will you be a good boy from now on?"

I felt her finger running down my chest to my briefs. While her finger followed the outline of the pink leather I suddenly had her other hand on my nipple, pinching it.

I sucked a breath. "I will be a good boy, Mistress," I replied and I meant it. I desperately wanted what Sookie had installed for me.

"Will you do everything I tell you to do, Eric?"

"I will, Mistress."

"Right. Then spread your legs, hands behind your back."

I quickly did as she told me and was rewarded with another pinch to my nipple. The hand Sookie had on my briefs went under the elastic band and curled around my dick. I sucked another breath.

"Will you be a good boy, Eric?" she asked.

"I will, Mistress."

"And what does that mean?"

"No orgasms unless you allow it, Mistress."

"Good boy," she said and pulled my dick out of my briefs. "Little Eric is not so small now, is he?"

"No, Mistress."

Sookie knew just how to move her hand up and down my dick – or Little Eric as she`d started to call it when we played games. I desperately thought of glaciers, the iced over fjords of my human childhood, snow and ice cubes. Everything not to come in Sookie`s hand.

I had a large amount of control over my orgasms but with Sookie that control always seemed weak. Frail.

"Do you want to come, Eric?"

I groaned. "Yes, Mistress."

"Do you deserve an orgasm already, Eric?"

I groaned again but this time in frustration. "No, Mistress."

"You are right, Eric. You have been a bad boy and bad boys do not get orgasms."

Suddenly I felt something wet around my dick and Sookie`s tongue made movements there that made me seriously doubt I could hold back until she gave me permission to come. Her hand moved up and down my length in the same rhythm her lips had on the tip.

Just when I thought I couldn`t keep it back anymore, she pulled back – to my frustration and great relief. I didn`t want to come without permission but I sorely wanted an orgasm.

"Good boy," she said. "But not good enough, yet."

She pulled my blindfold off. I blinked a few times and then looked down since I was not allowed to look her in the eyes. My dick stood up, sticking out from my briefs an angry one eyed stare and a tear running down its length.

"No, Mistress," I said, my voice a little strained.

"Do you want to be a good boy, Eric?"

"Yes, Mistress." I found I really wanted to be a good boy. I wanted to do exactly what Sookie told me to do.

"You will clean this bathroom, Eric," she said.

"What?" It slipped out of me before I could stop myself. I never cleaned. I hated cleaning.

"Are you challenging me, Eric?" Sookie`s voice was cold as ice.

I wanted to challenge her. No, I didn`t want to challenge her. Deep in my core I knew I didn`t want to challenge her. But I also didn`t want to clean her damned bathroom.

But I didn`t want to challenge her. I wanted to do as I was told. I could take pain and I could take being stimulated and not allowed to come. I would take humiliation too.

I bowed my head deeper. "No, Mistress," I said. A thrill ran down my spine as I said it and for some reason my dick twisted. "No, Mistress," I repeated, this time my voice was stronger.

"I heard you the first time." Sookie`s voice was still cold and I cringed. "The cleaning supplies are over in that bucket. You have 15 minutes to make my bathroom shiny. Use that vampire speed of yours."

"Yes, Mistress," I said but the door had already closed behind Sookie.

Not wanting to disappoint Sookie … no, not wanting to disappoint my mistress, because it wasn`t Sookie I was dealing with now, I quickly found the various bottles of cleaners and set to work.

I knew Sookie had high standards when it came to cleaning her house. It often smelled like the various cleansers I was using now. I also knew that I had no idea what she wanted me to clean in her bathroom – the toilet? The bathtub? The sink too?

So I started from the top and washed my way down – from the ceiling to the floor. I scrubbed, polished, wiped and rinsed. I was as quick about it as I possibly could be, but couldn`t help stopping for a moment when I was wiping her mirror. I smiled at the guy with the hair pinned to the top of his head and his dick hanging out of the pink leather briefs. A dick that was still hard, in spite of the humiliating cleaning its owner had been forced to do.

Or because of it.

I finished my cleaning by getting down on my hands and knees and scrubbing her floor.

I didn`t have a watch on me so I wasn`t sure how much time I had left, but when I heard Sookie`s footsteps I was thrilled knowing I had managed to clean each and every spot in the bathroom.

"Not a sight I get to see very often," Sookie`s voice said behind me. I was still on my hands and knees, my butt aimed in her direction. I was about to go back to a kneeling position – she way she liked me in these games, but she stopped me. "No, I prefer you like this, Eric. Your butt up for me to do whatever I like with it."

Suddenly she spanked me.

"Did you like that?" she asked.

"Yes, Mistress," I said, hoping she would spank me again.

"Your butt always was my favorite." She kneaded the place she`d slapped.

She was quiet, walking around her bathroom, checking my work.

"This isn`t bad, Eric."

"Thank you, Mistress." Who would have thought that I would be as happy as a puppy because Sookie praised the way I`d cleaned her bathroom?

"Do you deserve a treat now, Eric?" she asked and her question would have made my heart jump if it hadn`t been dead for over a thousand years.

"If it pleases you, Mistress," I replied.

"Oh, I think this will please me, Eric. Get up. I have something else I want you to clean."

I got up, trying not to think about what she`d said. How could cleaning be a treat? Or wasn`t she going to treat me?

"Go to my bedroom and lie on your back in the middle of my bed."

I had to hold myself back so I wouldn`t jump forward. The best part of our games always happened in her bed. Not that I was picky. Her table, her floor, her couch – they were all good. But her bed was special.

"Spread your arms and legs," she commanded and I immediately complied. She enjoyed seeing me spread eagle and I guessed it had something to do with my being so huge and her so much smaller – and yet she was controlling me.

She crawled onto the bed and soon she was astride my torso. I enjoyed the warm feel of her body against my chest but tried not to look at her. My heart would have pounded and I would have been wet from sweat if I`d been human but now I could lie perfectly still, masking the many emotions I had inside.

She crawled further up on my body, situating her knees next to my ears and her legs on my shoulders. Her boots dug into my chest.

"As I said, Eric, I have another area you must clean. You will not move anything but your mouth while doing it and you will not come. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," I said.

"Yes, what?"

"I will not move anything but my mouth and I will not come, Mistress," I replied and then I couldn`t talk anymore, having my mouth covered by the taste and warmth of Sookie.

She moved her hips back and forth and I worked my tongue and lips as best as I could. I felt a surge of pride when I heard her heart beating faster and then when she started moaning. I worked hard at controlling my head so that I wouldn`t lift it to follow her movements, and my arms so that I wouldn`t grab her. But what I struggled the most to control was my dick.

I wanted to come so badly. Tasting Sookie like this, hearing her pleasure. It was too much. Way too much. And yet, I suspected more was to come.

My suspicions were correct because suddenly, mid-lick, so to speak, Sookie turned around. Her crotch still over my mouth, but turned the other way so that she could reach my dick.

I hissed when her lips were on my dick again. I licked and sucked on her sex and tried not to pay attention to what she was doing to mine. It was impossible. My imaginary icebergs and glaciers had melted. Even the ice cubes I tried imagining on my dick were little puddles and all I could think about was Sookie`s mouth. Sookie`s mouth on me.

Then I felt her loud moan and knew she was coming. I was as proud as a little boy winning his first sword fight for having given her an orgasm but then something else happened. She bit me in my thigh while moving her hand up and down on my dick.

Not only did she bite me – she started sucking blood from the wound. Sookie hadn`t drunk from me in ages and I`d missed it. Missed it so much it made my head spin, and before I knew what was happening, I groaned out loudly and came in the hardest orgasm I could remember having.

Sookie pulled back and I instantly missed her lips on my thigh and her hand on my dick. It didn`t stop me from pumping out my seed on my stomach.

It felt amazing.

It felt terrible.

I`d come when I`d been under explicit orders not to.

I glanced at Sookie who was moving off my torso. She turned around, stared daggers at me and said the words I`d dreaded – her ultimate punishment.

"I rescind your invitation, Eric Northman."

And with that I was pulled from her bed with invisible strings. Through her living room and out the front door. I ended up on her front porch, my now limp dick hanging out of my pink leather briefs.

I wanted to shout, say something, but I knew I only had myself to blame. I`d had a thousand years to learn how to control myself and I was good at it. I could hold my orgasm back for hours and days if needed. I`d even gone months without coming once back in the days I didn`t care to think about.

But with Sookie biting me control was impossible.

I hung my head in frustration. I`d been the one who`d wanted us to play this game. Sookie had first been convinced she would make a terrible dominatrix, being way too concerned with my well-being and not wanting to humiliate me. We`d tried it out once and once had been enough to convince her that she fit the part perfectly.

She`d understood how much I took pleasure in giving up control to her – and she`d enjoyed having that control.

And now I was on her porch for the world (and Bill Compton if he was out) to see. Not that I worried much about who would see me. I was way too frustrated with myself to care about whoever noticed me standing there.

Why hadn`t I been able to hold back? Why had I ruined a perfectly good night like this?

I sat down, leaning my back against the wall of Sookie`s house, embracing my knees with my arms. I sat there for a long time, feeling the chill in the air and the chill coming from the house. From Sookie.

After a few hours, the door opened and seeing Sookie in her bathrobe instead of her leather corset made my heart sink. Play night was over.

"Go home, Eric," she said.

I bowed my head in defeat.

"I`ll call you," she continued. "My kitchen needs to be cleaned soon."

I couldn`t help laughing. She was Sookie now and not my mistress so laughing was fine. I walked over and gave her a kiss.

"I`ll be looking forward to it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

Okay, I`ll admit it – ever since Eric let Sookie sweep the floor in spite of her arm having been hurt, after Mickey broke the window in the house she borrowed from Sam – I`ve been wanting to make Eric clean something. Sookie`s bathroom seemed fitting. I hope no one was offended.


End file.
